PCT Application WO 2011/067742 discloses a human-powered land vehicle, such as a bicycle, which is structured from palpable recyclable material, having wheels that may be made of cardboard. Cardboard-based wheels have also been disclosed in Publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,016.